Marryat
Marryat & Scott was a British elevator/lift manufacturer from Hounslow, Middlesex, England. The company was acquired by Kone in 1979. It was part of the Marryat Group. History Marryat & Scott was founded by Joseph Richmond in 1891. At that time, he established a small hydraulic elevator company called Richmond Lifts. In the 1900s, Howard Marryat took over Richmond Lifts and began making traction elevators. In the 1920s, Murray Scott joined the company and Richmond Lifts was renamed to Marryat & Scott. In the mid 1970s, Marryat & Scott developed an elevator control system called CMC-1200, which was said to be the first computerized group supervisory elevator control system in the worldComputerised lift for fast and efficient service - The Straits Times, 23 March 1976, Page 14 - NewspaperSG. The company finally came to an end when Kone bought the company in 1979. It later became Kone Marryat Scott for a short period before it changed name to simply Kone in the early or mid 1980s. In addition, their operating businesses in Hong Kong and Singapore were taken over by Kone. The Singaporean branch was renamed to Kone Marryat Scott in 1982 and the name lasted until around the mid 1980s when it changed name again to Kone. Also in 1979, some former Marryat & Scott employees formed "ALS" (Associated Lift Services) for those who did not want to work for Kone when Marryat & Scott was acquiredALS Lift Company in Beno Lift Guide. Locations Marryat & Scott had its head office and manufacturing plant in Wellington Works, Hounslow, Middlesex, England. The London sales and service office was located in 40 Hatton Garden, in the Holborn district of the London Borough of Camden before it moved to Gretton House at 28/30 Kirby Street in the late 1960s or early 1970s. Its factories were located in London, Bristol, Hayes, and Newcastle on Tyne. Branches and service depots were located in: *Brighton *Cambridge *Chelmsford *Bristol *Exeter *Birmingham *Nottingham *Cardiff *Manchester *Liverpool *Leeds *York *Sheffield *Leicester *Oxford *Penzance *Newcastle upon Tyne *Glasgow, Scotland *Edinburgh, Scotland *Dundee, Scotland *Aberdeen, Scotland *Dublin, Ireland *Cork, Ireland *Belfast Marryat & Scott also had overseas branches in Kenya, Uganda, Ghana, and Trinidad and Tobago. Overseas distributors Overseas, Marryat & Scott had third party sole agents or distributors located in Barbados, Myanmar (then Burma), Sri Lanka (then Ceylon), Cyprus, Guyana, India, Iran, Malaysia, Singapore, New Zealand, South Korea, Pakistan, and many more. Some of the known overseas Marryat & Scott distributors were: Notable installations Trivia *In Scotland, the company was operating under the name John Bennie Limited. *Marryat & Scott was also a distributor of Thyssen escalators in both United Kingdom and Hong Kong in the 1970s-1980s. *In the early 1970s, Marryat & Scott supplied elevators for several flats in Singapore built by the Housing and Development Board (HDB). These elevators were assembled and installed by a local firm, General Engineering and Trading$7mil contract - The Straits Times, 14 February 1972, Page 13 - NewspaperSG and the brand names are not displayed in the elevator cars. *After Marryat & Scott was sold to Kone, the Kenyan and Ugandan branches continued to operate under the name Marryat & Scott Kenya and Marryat East Africa respectively until 2014 when they were fully acquired by Kone. In addition, both companies had become the distributor of Kone elevators since the late 1980s.Kone as a company - Kone Uganda Gallery MS lift singapore.jpg|An old 1970s Marryat & Scott elevator at Block 10 Teban Garden HDB, Singapore. This elevator is no longer exist as the building has been demolished due to Selective En bloc Redevelopment Scheme (SERS). Thyssen MS escalator.jpg|The sign of the Thyssen escalators with Marryat & Scott names on the signs (currently maintained by Kone). MS_logo_escalator.png|A modified Thyssen logo installed on a Thyssen escalator (installed by Marryat & Scott) in the former Allders store in Croydon, United Kingdom. See also *Dewhurst *List of Marryat & Scott elevator fixtures External links *Marryat & Scott in Beno Lift Guide Category:Elevator companies Category:Elevator companies based in Europe Category:Elevator companies based in the United Kingdom Category:Elevator companies that have been acquired Category:Defunct elevator companies